Dreamwork's DayDream
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Hiccup Haddock III must fight against the greatest darkness in order to save his best friend Jack Frost and his world DayDream, Pitch Black. That doesn't mean he's all alone. When he is given a Keyblade to help fight off the darkness not only invading his world, but his heart, will he become the hero that everybody needs? Hijack, Soriku Story inspired by Spock-sickle on deviantart


**A****/N: For the line breaks and changes of scenes I'm going to be using quotes from both Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon movies and the game Kingdom Hearts depending on which character things will be focused on. I saw this idea used and I enjoyed it quite a lot so I'm putting it here.***  
I also want to credit the one who originally had the idea of joining these three fandoms. A Deviantart drawer by the username of "****spock-sickle**" **I hope you go look at some of their stuff so that you can get an idea of how Hiccup and Jack are going to look and how their weapons are going to look. Spock-sickle also named their weapons, which are awesome names by the way so I'm giving them all the credit for those. I just happened to really like the idea, so here I am writing about it ** ** I hope you guys enjoy, and here we go.**

**_(Containing this much raw vikingness, there will be consequences!) ***_**

I've never had an interest in Fairy Tales before in my life. Well actually, that really isn't true, as a child I often believed in a lot of things. It was little by little, as I grew up that the concept of happy endings, of everything going wrong until something finally goes right, of believing being enough to overcome anything, and hope trampling over evil, all of that stuff just made me angry. As I look back on it now, I guess I can still sympathize with my old self, though I no longer think the same way as I had before. And it's all because of one boy who showed up in my life from out of the blue.

I'm guessing I should probably start from the beginning so you can understand exactly what I mean, but for that we have to go back further than the mere beginning of my life, after all, this particular struggle started long before I was even born. I'm not all that important to this story to be honest. I rescued a king, fought off darkness, put my life in danger many times over, but none of that really matters. I'm a Viking, it's really an occupational hazard. However, I will admit to one thing; everything that I did was for one simple reason. I hope you'll understand by the end of the story, but in case you don't I'll give you a hint. His name is Jack.

- Hamish Horrendous Haddock III 'Hiccup'

_**(****It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared.) *****_

Floating among the countless worlds both known and unknown was a small world made of pure as crystal winter. It stood in the shape of a crescent moon and in its hollow center was a kingdom called DayDream. Within frozen walls a king lay in his four poster bed, hanging on to the last strand of his cold existence.

North was forced to watch as their king, the Moon Man, withered into himself. Yet as he watched, the king told him tales. Prophecies of a future where good would overcome evil.

When his tale was done, Moon Man asked North to make him a final gift. He wanted North to carve him a son from the ice at the very heart of DayDream.

Not knowing what else to do, the man complied with his king's final wish. Traveling to the deepest part of their world and bringing home a large block of ice.

"Make him young." The Moon Man had said. "Innocence and mischief mixed clearly in his eyes. Make him winter."

North worked on his task tirelessly, night after night carving into the large piece of ice until it was less than half its massive size. As he carved, the dying king told his most loyal follower of the soul he wanted his son to have. Wonder and fun shrouded in easiness and curiosity. He wanted the boy to be as pure as snow, as pure as light itself.

The day he had completed his task, the king pushed himself from his bed and stood for the first time in almost ten years. With North's help he walked up to the statue of a boy and he smiled.

"He's perfect." The king had said, touching the cold but smooth cheek. "He will protect the world I created."

North was confused, not comprehending what his king had meant. The boy was nothing more than a statue, a piece of ice North himself had carved into existence. But in the next second he understood.

Under the king's touch, the ice began to crack. It broke and cracked all the way down to the statue's bare feet and North watched it go. When he looked up again, he gasped in shock and wonder.

Pale skin and hair as white as first morning's snow, the pale blue ice that had covered the boy now lay at his feet. Once the shell had fallen away, the king stepped back as the figure of the boy pitched forward. North dove to catch him before he hit the floor.

His blue eyes were wide with awe upon feeling the touch of cold pale skin, the silk of smooth shining hair, and the pulse of deep flowing life.

This boy that he had created with his own hands now lay in his arms, real. Alive.

North turned around to question his king and gasped when he found the Moon Man on the floor.

Setting the boy down gently, North rushed to his king's side and lifted his snow white head. He silently begged that this was not the end. Begged for more time with the man that had raised him, taken care of him, and taught him everything he'd ever learned. But he knew by the weak pulse under his thumb that he did not have much longer with the man who should have been his father.

"North." The weak voice was wheezing and out of breath and the large heart inside of North broke in pieces at seeing the once strong man crumpled in his arms. "Take care of the boy. He is made from the very heart of this world, and so he carries the heart of DayDream within him."

North nodded even though he did not really understand. This was his king's last wish, his last words and North would do all he could to hold onto them. "What will be his name?" He asked softly.

Moon Man smiled a broken and sad smile. His eyes slowly but surely losing their light.

"Call him Jack. Jack Frost."

**_(It seemed to chase the darkness away and when it did, I wasn't scared anymore)_**

In a world where pale blue was the only attraction, Jack's eyes were nothing special. Especially now as they glared at the dark being who stood before him.

"What do you want Pitch!" Jack growled in annoyance. He'd been enjoying himself not too long ago, running around throwing snowballs as unsuspecting children as everyone in the cold little world went about their business. It was easy enough getting snowball wars to break out, but Jack had also been looking forward to participating. However, Pitch had ruined it, casting shadows over the snow that chased the children home.

The smile on the boogie-man's face sent a shiver of dread down Jack's back. Not fear mind you, Jack Frost wasn't afraid of anything, much less the boogie-man, but he had learned to be cautious of the man after years of giving this small world life – even if it was a cold one.

"Why, Jack." Pitch answered coldly, still smiling. "What made you think I wanted anything?"

Jack wasn't fooled. He knew the other spirit couldn't harm him. He was the heart of this world, the soul and the wonder of all of Daydream, but the knowledge didn't help calm his dread.

Pitch Black was cunning. That had never surprised Jack, but for him to be here now, speaking to Jack face-to-face without the presence of Jack's bodyguards was unnerving.

"Where are the others? Sandy? Tooth? Aster? North?"

"All rather busy at the moment I'm afraid." Pitch answered smoothly, taking a step closer to Jack who took a step back in reflex.

The situation was growing weirder by the moment. North had always made sure that at least one of his bodyguards would be watching Jack at all times, after all being the Prince of Daydream made him a target for spirits such as Pitch Black.

Jack held onto the confidence that he could not be hurt though. Held onto the knowledge that if Pitch hurt him the entire icy world would rise to protect him. It had happened before the last time Pitch had tried.

"Don't make me ask again Pitch. What is it you want?" Jack narrowed his eyes and glared at the embodiment of all nightmares. Pitch merely smirked back in silence.

Jack didn't notice the shadows that crept out from behind him as he kept stepping back for every step Pitch took forward. When the shadow grabbed his ankle, Jack growled.

The end of his staff stabbed into the darkness and froze it, breaking it in a matter of seconds.

"Not this again." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, feeling a little more confident now that Pitch was back on even ground. "Trying to capture me again Pitch? Isn't this getting a little old?" he taunted, even going as far as to throw a smile out at the bringer of darkness, but he faltered when he encountered that same smirk.

"On the contrary, Frost."

Faster than Jack could fly, the shadows curled around his form and he struggled, freezing and breaking as many as he could, but there was something different in these shadows, something solid that reminded him of Sandy's dreamsand.

"Been learning new tricks huh Pitch." He taunted mockingly with more vigor than he truly felt.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

A new voice entered the scene, startling both Jack and Pitch from their fight.

A young boy, probably fourteen or fifteen years old stood at the edge of the clearing with an ax in one hand and a shield in the other.

For one tiny second Jack's heart soared into the air. 'He can see me!' the prince thought. 'He can honestly see me!', but he didn't have much time to ponder on this thought as the ax flew with an alarming amount of precision right to Pitch's head.

The dark man dodged it, shocked to the extent that his shadows released Jack enough for the boy to fly a good distance away.

The boy who had thrown the ax took another step forward, glaring at Pitch before casting a minute glace at Jack.

Pitch glared back.

"This isn't over." He whispered into the winter air that carried the words to Jack's ear.

"No. It's not." Jack replied before the shadow man could fully disappear within his darkness.

Once the threat was gone, Jack turned wide eyes to the boy who had, for all intents and purposes, 'saved' him. Said boy was staring back, his eyes equally wide and a smile bright on his face.

"You're him aren't you? You're Jack Frost."

Jack stumbled back a bit in shock. This boy even knew his name!

"I am." He answered after missing a good three beats. "What's your name?"

The boy's cheeks went red, confusing Jack a bit more.

"It-It's H-Hiccup."

Embarrassment? Was this kid embarrassed by his own name? Well that wasn't good.

"That's a nickname right? Your name can't really be 'Hiccup'." Jack was smiling, putting up his innocent front so that the boy would trust him. This was the first human to be able to see him, and Jack was overjoyed at the ability to talk to him.

'Hiccup' nodded his head in response but didn't offer his real name. Jack didn't bother to push him any further.

"What are you doing out here? I thought the shadows sent everyone home."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit.

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

That was a very interesting thing to say, especially in the world of Daydream.

Ever since their king had died, the world had been shrouded in eternal night. Even the world had begun to mourn its greatest ruler. That had been seven years ago.

Jack smiled though, flying closer to the boy using the winter winds. "You're pretty brave aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question, but when they boy puffed up his chest and nodded, Jack decided he liked the kid even more for it.

"Of course I am. I'm a Viking."

This bit of news wasn't really that amazing. Almost everyone within DayDream was of Viking decent, but Jack just smiled, finding the boy endlessly interesting.

"How is it that you can see me Hiccup?" Jack wasn't sure if the boy would even know the answer, but asking the question never hurt. But he was surprised to find that the boy did in face know why.

"My mother was a mage." The boy replied with a shrug and a crooked smile. "Her magic runs in my blood. No one in the town believes in magic anymore, but not me." The smile turned a little sad. "I promised her I would always believe."

Jack nodded his head in understanding, feeling his own burst of sadness for this boy who had no doubt lost his mother.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Jack suddenly asked, a grin splitting his face in two. Once an answering grin overtook Hiccup's features, Jack swooped down and hugged the other boy.

"You're the first friend I've ever had." Jack said into the brown fur vest the boy was wearing.

Thin arms wrapped around Jack's cold body and the prince felt his cold heart stutter at the feeling. No one but North and Tooth had ever even touched him, much less gave him a hug.

"You're my first friend too." Hiccup admitted.

**_(Okay there bud, we're going to take this nice and slow.)_**

That was the day I first met him. The annoying and childish Prince of DayDream. It didn't take long for us to become fast and easy friends. I grew to be so attached to his company that I craved it more than anything at times. He would usually follow me around the town when I had to go to the blacksmith's shop my father's best friend owned to work as an apprentice. I knew other people couldn't see him, it had been several years since the towns people stopped believing in the spirits that had once led them to greatness, but he never acted like it bothered him, even if I knew it did. He told me once that the only person he needed in the world was me. If I could continue to see him, he would be happy.

We played in the clearing where we met anytime we got the chance. He often talked to me while I worked, and I would listen both glad and annoyed with his presence. To be honest, when I had saved him, I had not realized who he was. What I had been focused on was following the shadows, the same shadows that had taken my mom years before. When I had spotted the Shadow Man, I had committed his face into my memories, because I knew, even if my father refused to tell me, that it had been a spirit's fault my mother was gone.

To be honest, back in those days, I had found myself invincible. I was so young, but I was gifted. I wasn't strong like the rest of the town, I was intelligent and knew more than anyone. I think that is where I went wrong.

A few months after I met Jack, I met another interesting person.

He called himself King Mickey.

And it is this king's fault that my life turned upside down.

**_(Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?)_**

"I can't today Jack, I have work." Hiccup smiled as the Prince sighed in resignation. They were in the clearing again, the same place where they had first met, sharing a bit of time before they were called apart again.

"Fine." Jack sulked back, "North should be looking for me anyways."

Hiccup shook his head and laughed a bit, he hadn't met any of Jack's supposed 'bodyguards' but the Ice prince talked about them so much that it was hard not to be fond of them from each and every story told.

"Go, you runaway. I've got to get going, too."

Jack grinned a bit at the name before ruffling Hiccup's hair and throwing his arms around the other boy's shoulders. He squeezed tightly before he let go and called for the winter winds.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Hiccup?"

The black smith apprentice nodded his head and watched his friend go with a smile on his face. It has been almost six months since he had first met Jack and he could never remember himself being any happier. Jack had a childlike charm and a playful nature that called out to Hiccup's mischievous and even his adventurous sides. He had never felt so close to anyone else in his life.

When Hiccup turned around to walk back into town his grass green eyes caught sight of a black figure running through the tall trees.

Hate suddenly filled Hiccup as he thought 'Shadow'.

He rushed to follow the thing, running as fast as the snow would let him so he could reach the figure before it disappeared like all of the Shadow Man's nightmares. Jack had told him once that the Shadow Man's name was Pitch Black, but Hiccup wouldn't give the creature enough respect to call it by its name.

Hiccup recognized the area where he was running. It was the pathway to the Lake of Memories, the only body of water in DayDream that had frozen over the day their king had died. Not that anyone even believes in the king anymore.

Deciding to be smart about his attack, and noticing he had no weapon to fight with, Hiccup hung back, watching the figure in black run to the middle of the lake.

"Well are ya coming at me or what?" The high and somewhat squeaky voice threw Hiccup off to some degree. Shadow Man didn't have a voice like that, so who was this figure in black.

Suddenly the hood of the black cloak came down and big, round ears could be seen. Hiccup gasped and stumbled back a bit, shocked by what he saw. Nothing like the figure had ever existed in DayDream before, and they had spirits walking around.

"You can come out fellas, I'm not goin' to run away."

Hiccup's heart thundered in his chest. Did this creature know he was here? He was speaking as if he did, but 'fellas'? Hiccup was only one boy.

Before he could make his decision to show himself however, shadowy figures began to come out from the woods surrounding the lake. One of them Hiccup instantly recognized.

Pitch Black.

"Your royal Highness King Mickey. Maleficent told me all about you." Pitch's voice echoed in the small space and in Hiccup's ears, confusing him further. The creature was a king? Who was Maleficent?

"You must be Pitch Black. North told me all about'cha." The high voice answered back. "Wha'd'ya want with Maleficent?"

Pitch shook his head with a sick sort of smile. "Nothing really. She only game me information. I'm the king of nightmares, what would I want with a mere wicked witch?"

Mickey snorted. "If ya wanted information, then you're after somethin'."

Pitch laughed in the back of his throat, a nasty and creepy sound. "Why yes, I am after something. The heart of this world."

'The heart of this world? What does he mean?' Hiccup thought, just as Mickey echoed them.

"The heart of this world? Wha'd'ya mean?"

Pitch seemed to shrug with a sneer on his face. "That I don't know. It's an object hidden somewhere in this world and the only one who knows its whereabouts is Jack Frost."

The name snapped sense into Hiccup and before he could stop himself he rushed forward.

"What do you want with Jack!"

He'd yelled so loud he'd startled the beasts of darkness around them as well as the two talking figures in the middle of the lake.

Pitch's black eyes landed on Hiccup and narrowed.

"You're that kid. The one who stopped me before." Pitch hissed.

For the first time in a while Hiccup felt the grip of fear over his heart. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, why didn't you stay hidden?'

But he didn't have time to contemplate it before the shadow nearest to him lunged for an attack.

Closing his eyes and holding his hands up, Hiccup braced for a blow but it never came. When he tentatively opened one eye, he saw the creature with round ears by the name of Mickey standing in front of him. In Mickey's hand was what looked to be a giant golden key. Hiccup was mesmerized.

"You gotta get goin'. I'll take care of this fight." Mickey called back to the boy behind him, but Hiccup didn't move. His eyes were glued to the weapon.

There was a ringing sound in his ears, almost as if it was coming from that giant key. Like it was calling out to him. Hiccup's vision was beginning to fade, but even as it did, he heard Jack's voice call out to him. Before he could even contemplate what was happening, darkness descended on him.

* * *

I want to again give Credit, where Credit is due. The idea for this story came from the beautiful art and styles of Spock-sickle on Deviantart, go check em out!


End file.
